


Kiss The Cook

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fanart, Feeding, Food Kink, M/M, Soufflés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm pretty sure The Suburbia Affair killed me, I am posting this from the afterlife..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Cook

  
  



End file.
